


More than Family

by Quinny_Imp



Series: A Wolf and Three Crows [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: This is a little ficlet written for the Fenris Appreciation Month, Day 7: Family.It takes place sometime during their time in Antiva.





	More than Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet written for the Fenris Appreciation Month, Day 7: Family.
> 
> It takes place sometime during their time in Antiva.

Nadami left the lake, all wet, laughing, happy. The poor Fereldan probably welcomed the coolness of water in the middle of hot Antivan summer. Fenris watched her approach him. He expected her to sit next to him, and she did indeed, but not before splashing him with whatever water was left on her fingers.

“Why don’t you join them?” she asked.

He looked toward Zevran and Eeyo behaving like two little children in the lake. The Antivan’s wet blond hair flattened on his skull and shoulders. Fenris knew it would be followed by a ritual of restoring glory to his mane later. Eeyo was very likely to join; Zevran managed to spoil the young Dalish, grooming him to become a copy of himself.

Fenris smiled. He couldn’t even tell when he had grown attached to that sixteen-year-old stubbornness on two thin legs. The way he looked up to Zevran was endearing, even if the object of his heroship wasn’t the most perfect choice.

They seemed to play a game, and the Antivan unapologetically cheated. Eeyo tried to have his revenge, but Zevran was ready. Their loud laughter spread around the lake, carried on the surface of water.

Fenris smiled.

“We’re like a family,” Nadami said. She also was watching them play.

“Family?” the Tevinter repeated, feeling a bit of uneasiness at her words.

She looked at him. “Yes. Like I have a teenaged kid and two husba–” She didn’t finish, seeing his expression. “What’s wrong?” Surprise on her face turned into worry, then into something else. He’d hurt her.

“No, no, no…” He knew what she was thinking. He had to undo this; he had to undo this now! He took her face in his hands. “It’s… You three are so important to me. You give me reasons to smile. To be. To live. I’d do everything to protect you.” She put her hands on his. He kissed her. “But ‘family’? This is a wrong word. It’s… unclean. Your father murdered your mother. My sister was ready to sell me out for her own gain. We are so much more than that. What we have is… is… it’s… pure.”

Her expression softened. Her frown dissolved. ‘I love you’, she mouthed silently. He started kissing her freckled cheeks.

“Wait, wait for me!” Fenris heard Zevran’s voice shouting, and rapid splashes of water. They looked toward the lake to see Zevran rushing to them.

“Oh, Maker…” Nadami managed to whisper before he rammed them, giggling, and forcing on their backs on the grass. Most of the force went onto Dami.

“Bad Zevran, bad!” the Antivan scolded himself, looking at Fenris. “Did Zevran hurt his glowy amor?”

“No,” Fenris shook his head. He appreciated they both were so considerate, but sometimes they were overprotective. He was not made of glass.

“You are too dry!” Eeyo voice drilled through the air, and then the Tevinter was splashed with cool water.

He gave the young Dalish a frowny look.

“Ooooh, here comes the righteous glow!” Eeyo laughed, and started running.

Fenris accepted the challenge, got up, and went after him. There was no way the kid could outrun him.

“Go, Eeyo, go!” Nadami laughed.

“Three kisses on Fenris catching him,” Zevran said to her.

Fenris didn’t hear any more, because he was too far now. Also, Eeyo wasn’t stupid, and his run was full of trickery, zigs and zags. This wasn’t going to be as easy as the Tevinter had thought at first.

Eventually he gave up. He couldn’t wait to see the triumphant expression on the Dalish’s face. He returned to their little camping spot. Zevran was brushing Nadami’s wet hair. Fenris took another brush, and without a word started brushing Zevran’s hair.

He thought of what Dami had said earlier. While he still resisted to call their little group a ‘family’ due to the pollution of that word, she was not wrong. His thoughtful, sensitive wife; his cheerful, upbeat husband; his optimistic, reckless kid. They were more than a team, more than friends.

They were everything.


End file.
